The present invention relates to a laminated core for a linear induction motor and more particularly to a core for a linear induction motor having longitudinal sections laterally offset on either side of the mean center line along its length.
Linear induction motors utilizing various cores have found wide spread use for propelling surface supported vehicles. It was found, however, that the available cores were not particularly efficient for utilization in linear induction motors for providing the combined suspension, propulsion and guidance of a vehicle, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,880, the inventor being the inventor of the instant application and assigned to the assignee of the instant invention.
Improvements to the conventional core are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,383, the inventor and the assignee being the same as the instant invention.
The present linear induction motors employing state of the art motor cores provide adequate stability in roll, pitch thrust, heave and yaw, but may fail to provide adequate lateral displacement stability.
It would obviously be advantageous to provide a motor core structure for use with conventional rail width and means of construction that would provide greater stability of the motor's lateral displacement relative to the rail.